


If You're Going To Get Anywhere In Life You Have To Read A Lot of Books

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Break Up, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, book references shadowhunters, kate argent is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “I don’t know why we’re here, buying books is a waste of money.” A loud, annoying, voice says. Stiles looks up in irritation, seeing a couple standing in front of the New Arrives table. The women who spoke has long blonde hair, glaring green eyes and is clad in a brown leather jacket with skinny jeans and a blue sweater. She looks like a grade A bitch if Stiles is being honest and he’s extremely tempted to tell her to get the fuck out if she doesn’t want to be here until he turns his attention to the man she’s with and is willing to deal with the blonde bitch if the guy is going to be staying because damn.The first thing Stiles notices is ridiculously attractive scruff, then muscular biceps and fucking shoulders painted in leather and then the guy is turning around and Stiles is positive this guy must be a porn star or something with an ass like that. Stiles might have a thing for incredibly attractive Greek God types and this guy is-he’s-he looks insanely pissed off if the murder eyebrows and scowl on his face has anything to say about it.





	If You're Going To Get Anywhere In Life You Have To Read A Lot of Books

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt I saw that I made into Sterek
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles is at the local bookstore getting some books when a couple walks in and the girl loudly says buying books is a waste of money and as they walk around she starts complaining and bitching and the dude just looks at her for a long minute and says he wants to break up and the girl gets pissed and he tells her to fuck off and walks off and stiles goes over to him and flirts with him

Stiles hums along to the Ed Sheeran song playing on the speakers in the small bookstore, letting his fingers grace over the spins of the Nonfiction section his eyes dancing over the titles for something new to read. The bookstore was one of his favorites in town, reasonable prices, great coffee, and only two blocks from the flat he shares with his friend Jackson. They were both going to Berkley and although they had a rocky relationship in high school college was completely different. Jackson was studying to be a lawyer like his father while Stiles was majoring in criminology. They were in their third year of college and had been sharing a decent apartment for all three years. They had two classes together and similar workloads which meant long study sessions and too much coffee. They usually took one night off a week between work and school to go out and get shitfaced together, both of them taking someone back to the apartment to blow off a little steam. They had a system, a good system, well as good as two 21 year old assholes drowning in due dates and overpriced textbooks could.

Stiles hears the bell chime over the front door as he pulls a book off the shelf, _The Maze Runner_ , reading the disription to see if it would be of any intrested.

“I don’t know why we’re here, buying books is a waste of money.” A loud, _annoying_ , voice says. Stiles looks up in iritation, seeing a couple standing in front of the New Arrives table. The women who spoke has long blonde hair, glaring green eyes and is clad in a brown leather jacket with skinny jeans and a blue sweater. She looks like a grade A bitch if Stiles is being honest and he’s extremely tempted to tell her to get the fuck out if she doesn’t want to be here until he turns his attention to the man she’s with and is willing to deal with the blonde bitch if the guy is going to be staying because _damn_.

The first thing Stiles notices is ridiculously attractive scruff, then muscular biceps and fucking shoulders painted in leather and then the guy is turning around and Stiles is positive this guy must be a porn star or something with an ass like that. Stiles might have a thing for incredibly attractive Greek God types and this guy is-he’s-he looks insanely pissed off if the murder eyebrows and scowl on his face has anything to say about it.

“Kate, please I just want to grab a few things.” The guy, Stiles really wants to learn his name and maybe moan it underneath him, sighs.

“I don’t get why you need more books, it’s not like your entire apartment is crowded with them.” The bitch, Kate, scoffs with a roll of her eyes. The guy doesn’t bother replying as he makes his way further into the bookstore, Kate trailing behind him with a look of disgust on her face like she’s watching chickens get slaughtered or something. It’s a fucking bookstore, Stiles doesn’t understand why she looks like she just stepped into a dumpster.

“Honestly Derek, you could be spending your time doing more interesting things.”

Derek, _Derek_ , it’s a nice name, attached to a beautiful man with apparently very shitty taste in girlfriends. Not everyone can be perfect Stiles supposes.

“Why don’t you join the football team? Tryouts are this week and you can finally stop hiding out in your shitty apartment with those loser roommates and do something cool for once.” Kate states with an air of superiority that just makes Stiles want to throw the book he’s still holding in his hand at her head. Where did Derek find this girl? Hell’s gate? Did angels and demons have to like, go through a period of time together to learn balance?

Derek is staring at Kate with his eyebrows of doom frowned together, his face hard and his hands clenched at his side, not that Kate seems to notice as she keeps fucking talking like half the store isn’t staring at the couple.

“This is your last year, you’re dating the head cheerleader and you need to step up. These books,” Kate gestures to the biographies surrounding them. “Aren’t going to make you anything but a sad, loner, geek that no one will take seriously, I’m saying this out of love Derek. You can’t hide behind books like your loser friends, you actually have the potential to be something.”

Stiles cannot believe he’s witnessing this, can’t believe this fucking demon bitch is talking to someone like that, let alone her boyfriend. The whole store is quiet, everyone’s attention on the couple standing in the middle of the store. He’s pretty sure he sees a 60 something year old lady video taping it. The silence is deafing as Derek just stares at the blonde demon from Hell, his eyes hard and his whole body stiff.

“I want to break up.”

Stiles, and seveal other customers, give a little fist bump to the air in approval. Yes Derek, kick the demon bitch to the curb.

“You what?” Kate snaps, her tone dangerously cold as her heartless eyes bore into Derek’s.

“We’re done, I’m fucking sick of this, I thought I could make it work but you’re not fucking worth it. Laura was right, you’re a soul sucking bitch who only cares about yourself. My friends hate you, my family hates you, fuck, _your_ family hates you. I can’t believe I wasted so much time trying to convince myself you weren’t the bitch everyone says you are. I’ve learned my lesson, I’ll stick with my books.” Derek spits each word like they personally offend him, Kate shaking with rage in front of him.

“You think you can just-”

“Get the fuck out of my life Kate, seriously just fuck off.” Derek cuts her off, turning his back on Kate and walking towards the back of the store where they kept the clearance books. Kate lets out a shriek of outrage before turning around and stomping out of the store, glaring at anyone that looks her way. Stiles watches as everyone starts going about their business again, grabbing the next two books in the series and tucking them all under his arm as he sets off towards the back. Derek has his back to him, his shoulders tense as he scans over the books piled on the long black shelf in front of him.

“If you’re looking for something to relate to, the Shadowhunters series would be a good start.” Stiles speaks up. Derek throws a look over his shoulder, his face guarded as he ranks his eyes over Stiles.

“Why’s that?” Derek questions, letting his eyes refocus on the books as Stiles steps up to his side.

“Hot angel blooded badasses slaying demonic assholes, seems right up your ally,” Stiles shrugs, picking up an old James Paterson book he read when he was in middle school. It was a good book, one of his favorites if he’s honest. He adds it to his pile.

“Are you hitting on me? When I just broke up with my girlfriend in front of the whole store?” Derek questions, his face still not showing any real emotion but his voice is amused.

“I was saying that girl was definitely a demon or something and you verbally kicked her ass, but if this is going to work in my favor, then yah, I can totally hit on you if you want.” Stiles smirks, getting a small bark of laughter in responce.

“Who are you, if we’re basing my break up off The Shadowhunters?” Derek asks, tilting his head to the side slightly as he meets Stiles’ eye.

“Well, I’m Stiles, but I’ve been told I’m a bit of an asshole and over the top with just about everything,” Stiles pauses when Derek rolls his eyes. “But I’m also loyal to the people I care about and have a ton of random facts stuffed inside my head so I’d say Magnus.”

“Would that make me Alec?” Derek hums, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“You defintly got the leather and personality for it, but if we could skip the whole ‘I can’t be gay’ thing and get to the kissing at the wedding part you can totally be Alec.” Stiles replies, rejusting his books so he doesn’t drop them in shock when a small fucking gorgeous smile pulls at Derek’s lips. Stiles is pretty sure he hears Angels singing. 

“How about a drink first and we can see how it goes.”

“I only drink one night a week and that is sadly not tonight, but we could get coffee and you could show me your book collection? Fair warning, if I see something I like I might end up stealing it to read.” Stiles says, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth because how is this his life? He's hitting on the hottest guy he's ever met two minutes after the said guy just broke up with his girlfriend. He finds he doesn’t care all that much, not when a super hot bookworm who likes to wear leather jackets and talk in refrances is standing right in front of him. Kate was a bitch anyways, he's sure Derek's friends and family will like him much better.

“Or you could just stay and read it at my place.” Derek shrugs, grabbing copies of _Mary Rose_ and _Lost in Time_ from the top shelf.

“That sounds like an even better idea.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet hope you liked it!


End file.
